Ayah di Keluarga Nara
by Yola-ShikaIno
Summary: Makan malam bersama keluarga tercinta adalah moment yang paling membahagiakan bagi keluarga Nara Shikamaru dan Nara Ino. Tapi, apa jadinya jika pernyataan si 'anak sulung' malah membuat makan malam keluarga Nara hancur. / Bad Summary / One-shoot / Dedicated for @SHIKAINO FC #ShadowMindFather / WARNING INSIDE! / Mind RnR?


Hello ini fanfic ke-12

Pairing Shikamaru x Ino

Fanfict yang di buat khusus untuk merayakan event dari ** SHIKAINO_FC** di twitter dengan tema **#ShadowMindFather** ^^~

Saya sadar kok kalau fict ini punya banyak kekurangan dari typo(s) *semoga di fict ini gak ada* , _characters _yang OOC, bahkan yang lainnya. Jadi saya mohon maaf kalau fict ini membuat kecewa kalian para readers :(

_DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

**Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

.

Suasana makan malam sebuah keluarga kecil terkesan hangat. Keluarga kecil yang terdiri dari seorang ayah, ibu, dan tiga orang anak makan bersama di ruang makan. Makan malam yang biasanya tenang tanpa ada suara kini berubah menjadi makan malam yang menyenangkan. Hal yang biasanya dilarang saat makan kini bisa keluarga kecil itu lakukan. Berbicara saat makan memang tidak sopan, tapi apa salahnya melanggarnya sekali-kali. Peraturan dibuat untuk dilanggar, bukan? Jika hal itu tidak dilanggar mana mungkin peraturan akan tercipta.

Kepala keluarga yang dari tadi hanya mendengarkan dan tersenyum mendengarkan cerita dari keluarganya terlihat sesekali ikut membahas cerita dari anak-anaknya ya… walaupun itu di luar dari karakter aslinya. Sementara sang istri yang _notabane _ibu dari ketiga orang anak di dalam keluarga kecil itu ikut bercerita bersama keluarga kecilnya. Ketiga orang anak itu pun senang dan merasakan kehangatan yang luar biasa dari keluarga kecil ini.

Kepala keluarga yang bernama Nara Shikamaru yang mewariskan rambut hitamnya kepada kedua anaknya, rambut nanas kepada salah satu anak laki-lakinya, dan kecerdasan kepada ketiga anaknya, kini sudah berusia 43 tahun masih berkarya sebagai seorang _shinobi_. Berbeda dengan sang istri, Yamanaka Ino yang kini sudah berubah _clan _menjadi Nara Ino mengikuti _clan _dari suaminya yang sudah jarang bertugas untuk menjalankan misi sebagai seorang _kunoichi_.

Ketiga orang anak dari pasangan Nara Shikamaru dan Nara Ino kini sudah bertumbuh besar. Anak pertama dari pasangan Shikamaru dan Ino ini seorang perempuan yang menjadi _kunoichi _hebat seperti ibunya. Nara Yashika berambut hitam _pony tail, _bermata _aquamarine _seperti ibunya, dan tentunya cerdas seperti ayahnya. Nara Yashika juga seorang ninja medis yang di latih oleh teman ibunya—Namikaze Sakura. Waktu di akademi, Yashika satu tim dengan Namikaze Satoru putra tunggal dari pasangan Namikaze Naruto dan Namikaze Sakura. Selain itu pasangan Yashika yang lainnya adalah putra dari Akimichi Chouji dan Akimichi Ayame yang bernama Akimichi Meoji.

Kedua putra dari pasangan Nara Shikamaru dan Nara Ino bernama Nara Hikaii dan Nara Kayashi juga tak kalah hebatnya dari kakak perempuannya. Usia Hikaii berbeda tiga tahun dari Yashika. Hikaii yang memiliki rambut hitam yang dikuncir menyerupai nanas kecil seperti ayahnya serta mata _onyx _yang diwariskan oleh ayahnya adalah seorang shinobi hebat. Hikaii membantu ayahnya dalam menyusun strategi perang bersama Hokage ke empat—Namikaze Naruto. Waktu di akademi, Hikaii satu tim dengan Inuzuka Kitaba putra tunggal dari pasangan Inuzuka Kiba dan Inuzuka Hinata dan Akimichi Chime putri dari Akimichi Chouji dan Akimichi Ayame adik dari Akimichi Meoji.

Sementara, Nara Kayashi berambut pirang lurus tidak seperti ayahnya yang berambut nanas, gaya rambutnya malah bisa dibilang mirip Sai seorang mantan ANBU _root. _Mata _onyx _Shikamaru, sikap malasnya, dan kesenangannya melihat awan diturunkan oleh Shikamaru kepada anak laki-laki bungsunya ini. Nara Kayashi berbeda empat tahun dari kakak perempuannya, Yashika dan berbeda satu tahun dari kakak laki-lakinya, Hikaii. Di akademi dulu, Kayashi satu tim dengan Uchiha Risuka putri dari pasangan Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Karin serta putra tunggal dari Aburame Shino dengan Aburame Yukata yang dulunya seorang kunoichi Sunagakure. Anak dari Shino dan Yukata bernama Aburame Tashino.

Kembali ke suasana makan malam di kediaman Nara. Keluarga Nara ini sedang membicarakan tentang masa kecil Yashika, Hikaii, dan Kayashi. Sering kali terdengar gelak tawa dari keluarga kecil Nara Shikamaru ini.

"Hmm.. _Kaachan, Touchan, _ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kalian." Kata Yashika memotong suara tawa yang mewarnai ruang makan di kediaman Nara.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan, _Yashika-chan?" _tanya Ino lembut kepada putri satu-satunya.

"_Yashika-nee _hanya ingin berbicara dengan _Touchan _dan _Kaachan_? Kalau begitu biarkan aku dan _Kayashi-kun _masuk ke kamar." Kata Hikaii kepada _neechan_-nya.

"Tidak apa, kalian berdua juga boleh dengar kok." Jawab Yashika kepada salah satu adik laki-lakinya. "Hmm…_ Satoru-kun_ melamarku minggu lalu. Apa tanggapan _Touchan _dan _Kaachan?" _tanya Yashika memberanikan diri.

"Satoru? Putra dari Namikaze Naruto dan Namikaze Sakura? Kalau menurut _Kaachan, _Satoru itu shinobi yang baik dan dia juga shinobi yang tegar. Alasan apa yang _Kaachan _punya untuk menolak menantu sepertinya?" kata Ino sambil diiringi senyuman ciri khasnya. "Bagaimana denganmu, Shikamaru?" tanya Ino kepada suaminya.

"Tolak saja lamarannya." Jawab Shikamaru singkat.

Ino, Yashika, Hikaii, dan Kayashi kaget mendengar ucapan dari Shikamaru. "Tapi, mengapa aku harus menolaknya?" tanya Yashika kepada ayahnya. Jelas sekali dari ekspresi Yashika bahwa Ia tidak setuju dengan keputusan ayahnya.

"Dia terlalu keras kepala." Jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Shikamaru, kau tidak bisa memberikan alasan seperti itu. Kau itu cerdas, mana mungkin alasanmu menolak Satoru hanya karena dia seseorang yang keras kepala?" tanya Ino.

"_Touchan, _aku mohon ijinkan aku menikah dengan Satoru. Aku yakin Satoru akan berubah setidaknya mengurangi sifat keras kepalanya." Kata Yashika memohon. Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya tanda dia tidak setuju.

Yashika yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi hanya bisa tersenyum kecut kepada ayahnya. Ayah yang dari kecil selalu dia bangga-banggakan kini membuatnya sakit hati. Lebih sakit dibanding dia harus kehilangan sosok nenek tercintanya—Nara Yoshino waktu dia mendapatkan status menjadi seorang chuunin.

Yashika berlari meninggalkan meja makan dan juga keluarganya. Yashika pergi masuk ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai tiga, menutup pintunya, dan mengunci pintunya agar tidak ada yang masuk mengganggunya. Sementara itu Ino hanya menatap Shikamaru kesal dan sedikit emosi tentunya.

"Shikamaru! Berani-beraninya kau menghancurkan perasaan Yashika! Alasanmu itu tidak masuk akal, kau tahu?" kata Ino dengan nada yang cukup keras kepada suaminya.

"Aku hanya memikirkan masa depannya saja." Jawab Shikamaru ringan dan santai tanpa ada rasa bersalah.

"Tapi, cara _Touchan _salah. Aku baru pertama kali melihat _Yashika-nee _sesedih itu." Kata Hikaii.

"Ya aku tahu _Yashika-nee _memang merepotkan, tapi, aku tidak suka melihat dia menangis. Aku benar-benar pusing dengan tingkah _Touchan."_ Kata Kayashi sambil pergi meninggalkan meja makan. Hikaii juga menyusul adik laki-lakinya pergi ke kamarnya. Di meja makan tersisa sepasang suami-istri.

Shikamaru hanya melanjutkan acara makan malamnya ditemani dengan istrinya. Nara Ino hanya duduk dan mencoba meredam emosinya kepada suami nanasnya itu. Ino lalu melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan meja makan. Setelah tiga langkah dari meja makan, Shikamaru memanggil Ino untuk menemaninya.

"Ino!" panggil Shikamaru.

"Apa?"

"Temani aku makan malam."

"Seenaknya saja kau makan malam sementara anakmu sedang sakit hati akibat ulahmu. Seperti yang sudah ku katakan tadi, alasanmu menolak Satoru tidak masuk akal. Apa kurangnya dia sebagai _shinobi_? Dia itu keturunan Namikaze Naruto Sang Hokage dan keturunan Namikaze Sakura. Orang tua Satoru itu _sannin_. _Sannin_ Shikamaru! _Sannin_!" kata Ino seolah-olah kata-katanya untuk menyadarkan suaminya. "Aku mau menenangkan Yashika. Aku tidak akan tanggung jawab kalau Yashika membencimu begitu pula dengan Hikaii dan Kayashi yang tidak tega _neechan-_nya diperlakukan seperti itu." Kata Ino mengakhiri percakapannya di ruang makan bersama suami nanasnya. Ino pergi menaiki beberapa anak tangga untuk mencapai kamar putrinya—Nara Yashika.

.

.

.

.

Sementara Ino menghibur putrinya, Shikamaru melanjutkan menghabiskan makan malamnya seorang diri. Sehabis makan malam, Shikamaru membereskan piring-piring serta lima gelas yang berantakan di atas meja makan, mencucinya, dan menaruhnya kembali ke tempat yang seharusnya. Shikamaru lalu pergi ke halaman belakangnya untuk sekedar menghisap rokok yang sudah lama Ia tinggalkan 20 tahun yang lalu. Ya… Ino memang melarangnya untuk merokok demi masa depan anak-anaknya. Tapi, sekarang mereka bertiga sudah dewasa dan Shikamaru bebas melakukan acara menghisap rokoknya.

Angin malam menusuk tulang-tulang Shikamaru, namun, Shikamaru tidak mempedulikannya. Shikamaru hanya butuh satu. Dia butuh kehangatan keluarganya. Shikamaru tidak merestui hubungan Namikaze Satoru dan Nara Yashika juga memiliki alasan. Bukan alasan karena Satoru adalah shinobi yang keras kepala, melainkan alasan lain yang membuat Shikamaru takut. Mau bagaimana pun juga Shikamaru adalah seorang manusia yang mempunyai rasa takut. Takut kehilangan istrinya dan juga takut kehilangan keluarganya itu yang paling dia takuti di dunia ini.

"Satoru. Aku belum yakin kau bisa menjaga putriku kelak." Kata Shikamaru kembali menghisap rokoknya.

Shikamaru kembali teringat akan kenangannya bersama ayahnya dulu. Ayah yang selalu ada untuk memberinya semangat dengan cara yang berbeda dengan ibunya. Sosok ayah yang sangat Shikamaru hormati. Cita-cita Shikamaru adalah ingin melampaui ayahnya dalam segala bidang, entah menyusun strategi, bermain shogi, bahkan menjadi sosok ayah yang hebat.

Kini Shikamaru merasa gagal menjadi ayah yang hebat. Kebanggaan anak-anaknya akan hadirnya sosok ayah berkepala nanas yang suka merokok ini luntur dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit. Hanya karena ketidak setujuannya putrinya menikah dengan Satoru.

Kekhawatirannya di masa lalu kini terbukti. Yashika dan Satoru saling mencintai. Bukannya Shikamaru tidak suka dengan Satoru, tapi dia sudah terlanjur berjanji dengan istri dari almarhum _sensei_-nya—Kurenai. Shikamaru berjanji akan menikahkan putrinya dengan anak dari Asuma dan Kurenai yang bernama Sarutobi Kumai. Seorang shinobi yang usianya lebih tua dua tahun dengan Nara Yashika putri kandungnya.

.

.

.

.

Ino kini sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur putrinya Nara Yashika. Dielusnya rambut hitam _pony tail_-nya yang mulai berantakan. Isakan tangis Yashika masih bisa di dengar oleh ibu tiga anak ini. Terkadang Ino dibuat pusing dengan sikap sang putri yang nyaris sama dengannya. Apalagi Ino harus hidup di antara orang-orang cerdas ber-IQ lebih dari 200 yang tentu saja cara berpikirnya berbeda dengan Ino yang merupakan keturunan asli Yamanaka.

"Sudahlah _Yashika-chan, _biarkan saja _Touchan_-mu berpendapat seperti itu. Suatu saat nanti keputusannya akan berubah. _Kaachan _menyetujuimu menikah dengan _Satoru-kun._" Kata Ino menghibur putri cantiknya.

Yashika bangun dan mengusap matanya yang baru saja dibasahi oleh cairan beningnya. Yashika duduk di samping ibunya dan mulai tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya mencoba tersenyum kepada ibunya. Ibunya memang pengertian dan sangat cantik. Banyak yang menyangka dia dan ibunya adalah kakak beradik akibat kecantikan ibunya tidak pernah luntur.

"Boleh aku bertanya, bunda?" tanya Yashika dengan memanggil Ino dengan sebutan bunda. Biasanya Yashika memang memanggil Ino dengan sebutan bunda. Entah mengapa bila Yashika menyebut ibunya dengan sebutan bunda, Yashika merasa lebih dekat dengan ibunya. Seperti sepasang sahabat yang saling mencurahkan isi hatinya.

"Tentu saja sayang, Bunda siap menjawab pertanyaanmu." Jawab Ino lembut. Ibu dari ketiga keturunan Nara ini memang dikenal dengan kelembutannya, namun jika dia sudah kesal jangan harap bisa lari dari omelan sang ibu.

"Bunda, mengapa Bunda dan _Touchan _bisa menikah?"

"Eh… mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu. Selama 20 tahun aku tinggal bersama kalian, aku belum pernah mendengar cerita cinta kedua orang tuaku. Satoru saja tahu kisah cinta kedua orang tuanya. Apa benar dulu Paman Naruto dan Bibi Sakura itu saling menyakiti? Satoru bercerita padaku seperti itu."

"Haha… Sakura dan Naruto? Mereka itu pasangan yang unik dan lucu. Naruto dari kecil memang sudah mencintai Sakura. Tapi, Sakura malah menyukai pemuda lain yaitu Uchiha Sasuke dan menjadi _rival _Bunda saat masih di akademi dulu. Dengan berjalannya waktu, Sakura mulai membuka pintu hatinya untuk Naruto. Sakura biasanya akan menunjukkan perasaan sayangnya dengan memberikan pukulan mematikan kepada Naruto. Ah iya… terkadang Sakura malah memeluk Naruto. Pasangan yang unik ya? Padahal kami, teman yang seangkatan dengan mereka malah menebak bahwa Naruto akan bersama Hinata." Kata Ino bercerita kepada Yashika.

"Bibi Hinata? Istrinya Paman Kiba?" tanya Yashika. Ino lalu mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Yashika memang sama persis dengan Ino. Mungkin Yashika hanya mewarisi 30 persen Shikamaru. Cerdas, cuek, _overprotective, _tukang tidur, dan rambut hitam merupakan warisan Shikamaru yang diberikan kepada si Sulung. Yashika malah terkesan mirip Ino, dia suka sekali bergosip, jika Yashika sudah bergosip sikap cueknya akan hilang seketika.

"Dulu, waktu perang shinobi ke empat, Hinata dan Naruto seperti tokoh penting dalam perang itu. Pasangan yang romantis. Waktu Naruto melawan Pain, Hinata tak malu untuk menolongnya. Asal kau tahu ya? Hinata menyatakan perasaannya waktu itu." Kata Ino lanjut bercerita.

"Bibi Hinata berani juga ya?" tanya Yashika.

"Mungkin. Cinta bisa mengubah segalanya." Jawab Ino.

"Mengubah segalanya ya?" tanya Yashika. Yashika lalu berbaring di atas kasurnya dan membiarkan sang bunda diam melihat tingkah lakunya. "Apakah _Touchan _tidak mencintaiku? Katanya cinta bisa mengubah segalanya? Tapi, mengapa pendangan _Touchan _tentang Satoru tidak berubah juga?" tanya Yashika kepada bundanya.

"Bunda tidak mau membahas masalah di meja makan tadi. Apalagi setelah melihat ekspresimu yang tiba-tiba murung seperti ini. Bunda juga sedang kesal dengan _Touchan_-mu." Kata Ino sambil berbaring di samping Yashika yang sudah duluan berbaring.

"Bunda memang merepotkan." Kata Yashika mengucapkan _trademark clan _Nara.

"Biarlah bunda menjadi seorang bunda yang merepotkan. Kalau bunda tidak merepotkan, nanti _Touchan_ tidak akan mencintai Bunda lagi." Jawab Ino.

Yashika lalu duduk di atas kasurnya dan menatap Sang Bunda yang kini sedang berbaring di atas kasurnya. Yashika menarik tangan bundanya agar Sang Bunda bisa duduk seperti yang Ia lakukan. Ino pun menuruti kemauan Sang Putri untuk duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Apa?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba kepada Yashika.

"Ceritakan kisah cinta Nara Shikamaru dan Nara Ino!" pinta Yashika.

"Kau sama sepertiku. Cerewet dan banyak maunya." Kata Ino sedikit kesal.

"Aku ini 'kan anak Bunda Ino." Jawab Yashika sambil tersenyum.

Ino lalu tersenyum kepada Yashika. _'Setidaknya Yashika-chan melupakan masalah di meja makan tadi. Tak apalah aku sedikit berkorban menceritakan masa asam-manis antara aku dan Shikamaru.'_ Kata Ino dalam hatinya.

"Jadi waktu Bunda Ino-mu yang cantik dan baik hati masih muda, kami—" cerita Ino terpotong karena suara ketukan pintu. Yashika bangkit berdiri dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Dilihatnya dua orang laki-laki yang berusia 17 dan 16 tahun membawakan empat cangkir teh khas jepang. Yashika lalu mempersilahkan kedua laki-laki yang merupakan adiknya untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

Hikaii yang membawa ke empat cangkir teh menaruh empat cangkir yang berisi teh di atas meja kosong di kamar kakak perempuannya. Sementara Kayashi langsung berbaring di atas kasur kosong yang berada di dalam kamar kakak perempuannya. Kasur itu biasa digunakan oleh Uchiha Rin kakak perempuan dari Uchiha Risuk bila menginap.

Hikaii lalu duduk di salah satu kursi kosong yang berada di kamar kakak perempuannya. Sementara Yashika duduk di atas kasur bersama Sang Bunda.

"Ada perlu apa kalian ke sini?" tanya Yashika kepada kedua adik laki-lakinya.

"Kami hanya ingin menghibur _neechan, _tapi, _Yashika-nee _rupanya sudah terhibur dengan kehadiran _Kaachan."_ Jawab Hikaii.

"_Kaachan _dan _Yashika-nee _sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Kayashi sambil berbaring.

"Bunda baru mau bercerita tentang kisah cinta orang tua kita." Jawab Yashika. Kayashi lalu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar—menguap tanda dia sudah mulai mengantuk. Matanya berair membuat si empunya mata harus mengusap matanya.

"Lalu, kenapa tidak dilanjutkan?" tanya Hikaii.

"Tadi _Kaachan _baru mau bercerita, tapi kalian malah mengetuk pintu dan membuat _Kaachan _berhenti bercerita." Jawab Ino.

"Ya sudah silahkan lanjutkan!" kata Hikaii.

"_Neechan, _kalau aku tidur di kamarmu, bagaimana? Nanti _Neechan _tidur saja di kamarku. Aku yakin cerita ini akan membosankan." Kata Kayashi.

"Hn, _mendokusai!" _jawab Yashika.

Sementara Sang Bunda hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Terkadang anak-anaknya masih bersikap seperti anak kecil. Padahal, usia mereka sudah tidak bisa dibilang anak kecil lagi. Mungkin karena mereka bertiga keturunan Sang Bunda—Nara Ino. Sikap _childish _Ino rupanya diturunkan kepada ketiga anak-anaknya.

"Ayo bunda! Ayo cerita!" ajak Yashika. Ino lalu tersenyum kepada Yashika sebelum melanjutkan bercerita.

"Jadi begini…"

.

.

**FLASHBACK ON**

.

Setahun setelah perang shinobi ke empat, seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis duduk di bawah pohon besar yang berada di Hutan Nara. Si gadis merangkai beberapa bunga yang Ia temukan di Hutan Nara, sementara si pemuda hanya berbaring sambil menatap awan yang bergerak dengan damai.

Hanya di Hutan Nara si pemuda yang diketahui namanya adalah Nara Shikamaru dan si gadis Yamanaka Ino dapat menemukan kesukaan mereka bersama. Yamanaka Ino yang sering dipanggil Ino ini suka sekali dengan bunga, dia gadis yang lahir dengan dikelilingi banyak bunga. Almarhum Ayah Ino pun menganggapnya seperti bunga yang cantik dan indah. Nara Shikamaru yang biasa dipanggil Shikamaru atau Shika ini sangat suka dengan awan dan langit. Dengan awan dan langit Shikamaru bisa tertidur dengan lelap dan dapat membayangkan wajah-wajah orang yang Ia sayangi.

Kini tepat setahun kepergian ayah mereka. Sosok ayah yang sangat berarti bagi mereka. Nara Shikaku dan Yamanaka Inoichi. Shikamaru dan Ino lahir di bulan yang sama dan nyaris di waktu yang sama. Jika Shikamaru lahir pukul setengah dua belas malam pada tanggal 22 September, maka Ino lahir pukul dua belas dini hari pada tanggal 23 September. Kini Shikamaru dan Ino pun kehilangan ayah mereka di waktu yang bersamaan. Sungguh pukulan yang berat bagi Shikamaru dan Ino. Apalagi beberapa hari sebelum kepergian ayah mereka, Sang Guru yang suka merokok pun pergi meninggalkan mereka. _Asuma-sensei _begitulah Shikamaru dan Ino memanggil gurunya.

Shikamaru dan Ino datang ke Hutan Nara untuk sekedar bersenang-senang. Sudah satu tahun mereka berdua tidak datang ke Hutan Nara karena trauma yang cukup besar. Banyak kenangan yang mereka lalui di Hutan Nara bersama ketiga pria yang mereka sayangi. Kini mereka berdua menyempatkan diri untuk melakukan aktifitas mereka seperti satu tahun sebelum kejadian.

Ino yang mulai bersenandung sambil merangkai beberapa bunga mulai bosan hanya berdiam diri di Hutan Nara. Diam bukanlah kebiasaan seorang Yamanaka Ino. Ino lalu memutuskan untuk membangunkan Shikamaru yang tentu saja pasti tertidur.

"Shikamaru! Shikamaru!" panggil Ino. Diam. Tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda yang sedang tertidur. Ino lalu menjepit hidung Shikamaru dan meniup telinganya. Perlahan Shikamaru membuka matanya tentunya karena kekurangan oksigen dan juga tidurnya diganggu oleh seseorang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

"Ada apa _troublesome?"_ tanya Shikamaru.

"Bangun. Aku bosan." Jawab Ino kepada Shikamaru.

"Kalau kau bosan kau tidak usah membangunkanku dengan cara seperti itu." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Haha… habisnya kalau tidak dibangunkan dengan cara itu, kau akan terus terbuai dengan mimpi-mimpi mesummu." Jawab Ino sambil tertawa.

Pipi Shikamaru mulai berubah warna menjadi merah. _Perfect! _Mukanya kini sudah seperti kepiting rebus atau tomat merah kesukaan Uchiha Sasuke.

"_Troublesome." _Jawab Shikamaru.

"Kau bermimpi mesum ya? Dasar _Shikamaru no Baka!" _kata Ino. "Siapa yang kau mimpikan? Shiho? Atau Temari? Pasti salah satu gadis pirang itu 'kan?" tanya Ino.

"Jangan bilang kau menggunakan jutsumu untuk mengetahui pikiranku?" kata Shikamaru.

"Haha… rupanya aku benar. Aku ingin tahu, mimpimu seperti apa?" tanya Ino kepada Shikamaru.

"Mimpiku akan menjadi kenyataan." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Eh… apa maksudmu?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Aku akan mewujudkan mimpiku itu bersamamu, gadis _troublesome."_

"Kau melamarku?" tanya Ino.

"Tak usah dipikirkan. Besok kita menikah, ibu kita sudah merestuinya." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Eh? Besok? Aku saja belum jawab pertanyaanmu." Jawab Ino kaget.

"Aku yakin kau mau. Ayahmu sendiri yang menceritakan semuanya."

"Ayah?" tanya Ino.

"Di surat yang Paman Inoichi titipkan padaku dia menulis semuanya. Kau sering memanggil namaku saat malam hari saat kau tertidur, kau rela makan cukup banyak, dan kau sering cemburu melihatku bersama Temari." Jawab Shikamaru cukup panjang di luar karakter Shikamaru sebenarnya.

Ino diam tak bisa berkata-kata. _'Ayah! Mengapa kau membocorkannya kepada Shikamaru? Aku skak mat! Aku harus jawab apa? Ayah kau tega sekali! Shikamaru jika sudah menggodaku persis seperti Ayah menggodaku. Mengapa di dunia harus ada dua Inoichi sekaligus?' _tanya Ino dalam hatinya.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir apakah aku bisa menjadi ayah yang hebat atau tidak. Aku akan menjadi ayah yang hebat seperti Almarhum Nara Shikaku dan Almarhum Yamanaka Inoichi, ayah kita berdua." Jawab Shikamaru cukup panjang.

Kedua kalinya Ino diam tak menjawab. Bukankah tadi sudah dibahas mengenai diam yang bukan karakter Yamanaka Ino. Mengapa sekarang Yamanaka Ino berubah menjadi gadis pendiam layaknya Hinata? Shikamaru yang membuatnya seperti itu.

.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

"Itu hanya kisah lamaran bukan kisah cinta!" protes Hikaii yang dari tadi mendengarkan cerita Ino. Ino hanya menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk huruf 'v' kepada putra keduanya.

"Kami memang tidak punya kisah cinta seperti Sakura dan Naruto, Sasuke dan Karin, Hinata dan Kiba. Kisah kami malah bisa dikatakan kisah sepasang sahabat, bukan sepasang kekasih. Kau kan tahu _Kaachan _dan _Touchan _itu tidak pacaran." Jelas Ino kepada Hikaii.

Hikaii hanya ber-oh-ria menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. Kayashi yang biasanya akan tertidur bila mendengar cerita kini masih berbaring sambil mendengarkan ibunya bercerita. Ini peritiwa langka di mana Kayashi mau mendengarkan cerita yang katanya sungguh merepotkan.

Ino lalu menatap wajah putri pertamanya—Nara Yashika. Wajahnya lesu dan tidak bersemangat. Perlahan tetes demi tetes air matanya mulai berjatuhan lagi. Ino bingung. Apa yang menyebabkan putrinya menangis mendengarkan cerita dari Ino. Ino lalu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada putrinya.

"Mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Ino lembut dengan penuh jiwa keibuan yang dia miliki.

"Ayah yang hebat? Ayah yang rela menghancurkan masa depan putri kandungnya sendiri?" tanya Yashika kepada ibunya. Benar yang dikatakan Ino tadi kepada Shikamaru, Yashika kesal sekali dengan ayahnya. Kayashi lalu duduk di samping kakak perempuannya dan menepuk punggung kakak perempuannya.

"Ayah kita memang hebat. Seorang Nara itu jenius. Aku yakin _Touchan _memang jenius, dia punya alasan yang kuat mengapa menolak _Satoru-nii_." Kata Kayashi menghibur sang kakak.

Yashika lalu berpaling dan menghadap adik bungsunya. Di tatapnya bola mata yang berbeda dengannya. _Aquamarine _sang kakak bertemu dengan _onyx _si adik bungsu.

"Apa kau bisa jelaskan alasan _Touchan _menolak Satoru?" tanya Yashika sedikit emosi kepada adiknya.

"Aku tidak tahu, hanya _Touchan _yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan _neechan." _Jawab Kayashi. Anak bungsu dari Nara Shikamaru dan Nara Ino ini memang selalu tenang menghadapi masalah. Sikapnya memang seperti ayahnya, selalu bersikap tenang dalam mengambil keputusan.

"_Neechan, _apa _Neechan _membenci _Touchan?" _tanya Hikaii kepada kakak perempuannya.

"Mungkin. Tapi aku benar-benar marah pada _Touchan._" Jawab Yashika. Bola mata Ino dan Hikaii berhasil membulat sempurna, sementara Kayashi hanya mengkerutkan kedua alisnya.

"_Yashika-chan, _kamu boleh marah pada _Touchan, _asalkan kamu jangan pernah membencinya. Bagaimana pun juga dia adalah ayah kandungmu." Jawab Ino menjelaskan.

"Aku sedang malas membahas _Touchan._" Jawab Yashika kepada sang Bunda yang kini hanya bisa menatapnya bingung. Kedua adik laki-laki Yashika pun diam. Merepotkan memang mempunyai seorang kakak perempuan yang sikapnya persis seperi _Kaachan-_nya.

.

.

.

.

Di balik pintu kayu yang tertutup rapat, berdiri seorang pria yang sedang berdiri menguping pembicaraan yang ada di dalam ruangan kecil bernuansa ungu. Pria itu lalu masuk ke kamar pribadinya dan menutup pintu kamarnya rapat. Pria yang bernama Shikamaru itu lalu berbaring di atas tempat tidur ukuran _king size-_nya bersama Nara Ino. Mencoba menutup matanya dan mencoba terbuai.

"_Mungkin. Tapi aku benar-benar marah pada_ _Touchan." _

Kalimat dari anak sulungnya terus terngiang di kepalanya. Dia menjadi bersalah. Sangat bersalah. Apa hanya karena keputusannya menolah Satoru menjadi menantunya, Yashika jadi benci dengan ayahnya? Membahas ayah kandungnya saja dia tidak mau, bagaimana dengan berbicara dengan ayah kandungnya?

Shikamaru terus berpikir menimang-nimang keputusannya menolak Satoru. Mau bagaimana pun juga Shikamaru harus bisa melepaskan putrinya. Membiarkannya dia hidup bersama keluarga barunya dan membina rumah tangga yang didasari oleh cinta. Kini yang dipikiran Shikamaru adalah membiarkan Yashika menikah dengan Namikaze Satoru? Atau membiarkan Yashika hidup menderita bersama Sarutobi Kumai dan terus membenci ayah kandungnya? Merepotkan memang.

_Tak ada ayah yang mau kehilangan anaknya, beliau ingin terus tinggal bersama anaknya. Ingin melihat anaknya sukses dan mempunyai keluarga baru. _

Tapi, apa daya Shikamaru adalah seorang ayah yang_ protective _kepada putrinya. Shikamaru hanya tidak mau kehilangan putrinya. Alasan yang _simple _dan tidak merepotkan, bukan?

Malam ini Shikamaru harus bisa memberikan keputusan yang terbaik untuknya dan anak perempuannya. Shikamaru akan membuktikan kepada dunia, terutama kepada anak-anaknya bahwa mereka bangga mempunyai ayah sepertinya. Ayah yang pemalas, jenius, _protective, _dan sangat ada

bertanggung jawab.

.

.

.

.

Pada tengah malam, terdengar suara beberapa benda jatuh dari lantai atas di kediaman Nara. Suaranya memang tidak begitu terdengar keras, hanya saja suara benda itu membangunkan Shikamaru yang tidur di lantai dua bersama Ino. Dengan sangat terpaksa Shikamaru harus bangun dan melepaskan pelukan Ino. Ino yang merasakan kalau tangannya sudah tidak lagi memeluk Shikamaru lalu membuka mata _aquamarine-_nya dan duduk di samping Shikamaru.

Shikamaru diam sebentar sambil mendengar bunyi-bunyi aneh yang berasal dari lantai tiga. Ino meluangkan waktunya untuk mengusap matanya dan menguap lebar-lebar.

"Ada apa Shikamaru?" tanya Ino kepada suaminya yang mulai mempertajam pendengarannya.

"Kau dengar suara dari lantai tiga?" tanya Shikamaru. Kini Ino mempertajam pendengarannya seperti yang dilakukan suami nanasnya. Ino mengangguk kepada Shikamaru. Perlahan Shikamaru turun dari ranjangnya dan mendekati pintu kamarnya sambil membawa kunai yang sengaja Ia simpan di balik bantal yang sering dipakainya. Sang istri hanya mengikuti suaminya dari belakang sambil berjaga-jaga.

Ketika Shikamaru membuka pintu kamarnya, dilihatnya sekelompok orang bersama anak sulungnya mau turun dari lantai dua. Shikamaru segera memanggil nama anak sulungnya.

"Yashika!" panggil Shikamaru. Sekelompok orang itu lalu berbalik melihat ke arah Shikamaru. Betapa terkejutnya Shikamaru dan Ino melihat sekelompok orang yang baru saja mau membawa Yashika. Seorang pria berambut _blonde _berbentuk layaknya durian, bermata _shappire_, serta mengenakan jubah kebanggannya—jubah seorang Hokage. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Namikaze Naruto, seorang hokage ke enam. Tak ketinggalan, seorang wanita bermahkotakan rambut merah muda dengan mata _green emerald_-nya. Istri dari Sang Hokage sendiri Namikaze Sakura. Satu orang lagi bisa dipastikan lebih muda di banding Naruto dan Sakura, berambut sama seperti Naruto, bermata seperti Sakura, dan tentunya berkulit tan—Namikaze Satoru.

Shikamaru tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi kagetnya melihat Hokage, Kepala Rumah Sakit, dan anak dari Hokage dan Kepala Rumah Sakit berada di rumahnya, apalagi di tambah dengan membawa Yashika kabur. Yashika hanya menatap ayahnya gugup, tapi Satoru berhasil menenangkan Yashika dengan merangkul leher Yashika di depan ayah kandung Nara Yashika.

"Ada apa kalian kemari?" tanya Shikamaru dengan emosi yang sudah tidak bisa di tahan lagi. Tak ada yang berani menjawab. "_Yashika-chan, _jelaskan apa yang terjadi di sini!" perintah Shikamaru dengan nada yang cukup keras. Sebelum Yashika menjawab kata-kata ayahnya, seorang orang pemuda turun dari lantai tiga. Rupanya pemuda itu adalah Nara Hikaii anak kedua dari Nara Shikamaru dan Nara Ino.

"Ada apa? Mengapa ribut sekali? Loh… kok _Namikaze-sama _ada di sini? _Satoru-kun _juga ada di sini. Ada acara apa?" tanya Hikaii secerewet ibunya.

"Diamlah Hikaii! _Touchan _sedang menunggu jawaban dari kakak perempuanmu. Yashika ayo cepat jawab!" pinta Shikamaru dengan keras.

"Oke baiklah. Aku memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Satoru tanpa ijin _Touchan. _Paman Naruto dan Bibi Sakura juga menyetujuinya, makanya mereka membantuku untuk kabur dari rumah dan menikah dengan Satoru. Jujur saja aku sangat kecewa dengan _Touchan. _Sangat kecewa. Aku salah, karena membangga-banggakan _Touchan _kepada semua teman-temanku di akademi dulu. Sikap _Touchan _yang malas namun bertanggung jawab, _protective _kepada anak-anaknya, dan sangat mencintai anak-anaknya itu hanya terjadi saat aku masih kecil. _Touchan _sudah membuatku kecewa. Baru kali ini hatiku disakiti oleh ayah kandungku sendiri." Kata Yashika panjang lebar.

Seketika dada Shikamaru sesak, perih sekali rasanya mendengar kata-kata Yashika yang bisa dibilang sangat jujur itu. Shikamaru tidak mau kehilangan putrinya hanya karena restu. Shikamaru lalu menjatuhkan kunai yang dibawanya dan memeluk Yashika. Dipeluknya Yashika sangat erat, sementara Yashika tidak membalas perlakuan ayah kandungnya.

"_Touchan _tidak bisa kehilanganmu. _Touchan _menyetujui pernikahanmu dengan Satoru, asalkan kau janji membuang rasa bencimu kepada _Touchan. Touchan _akan membatalkan janji _Touchan _kepada _Kurenai-sensei _untuk menikahimu dengan Sarutobi Kumai. _Touchan _akan merubah sikap _Touchan _seperti yang kau inginkan." Kata Shikamaru panjang lebar. Shikamaru rela mengubah sifatnya yang pelit kata itu demi anaknya. Yashika lalu mendorong Shikamaru agar tidak memeluknya lagi.

"Maaf _Touchan, _keputusanku sudah bulat." Jawab Yashika. Yashika lalu turun ke lantai satu bersama keluarga Namikaze, calon keluarganya kelak. Shikamaru hanya bisa diam melihat anaknya perlahan melangkahkan kakinya menuruni anak tangga.

Ino lalu memeluk Shikamaru dari belakang. Shikamaru memegang tangan halus Ino dan membiarkan Ino memeluk tubuh Shikamaru. Shikamaru yakin dengan pelukan hangat dari Ino, setidaknya dapat mengobati sedikit luka di hatinya. "Kau tetap ayah yang hebat." Kata Ino akhirnya.

"Hebat? Aku malah merasa kalau aku ayah yang gagal." Jawab Shikamaru.

"_Touchan, _tetaplah ayah yang baik seperti kakek Shikaku ataupun kakek Inoichi. Aku bangga mempunyai ayah seperti _Touchan."_ Kata Hikaii menghibur ayahnya.

"Aku tahu kalau kalian hanya menghiburku 'kan? Aku akui aku ayah yang gagal. Maafkan aku Ino, aku tidak bisa menjadi ayah yang hebat. Maafkan aku _Touchan,_ maafkan aku Paman Inoichi aku gagal melampaui kalian berdua." Kata Shikamaru tak henti-hentinya minta maaf.

Shikamaru lalu memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Shikamaru sekarang, dia hanya bisa meratapi kesalahannya. Putrinya kini sudah pergi dengan kebencian di hatinya kepada ayahnya. Shikamaru hanya bisa berdoa agar putrinya itu bisa bahagia tanpa kehadirannya.

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru lalu memegang gagang pintu kamarnya, dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Ketika Shikamaru akan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kamarnya, tiba-tiba ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Shikamaru lalu memegang tangan itu dan merekatkan pelukannya.

"Aku tak apa, _Ino-chan!" _kata Shikamaru kepada orang yang memeluknya.

"Aku bukan Nara Ino, aku Nara Yashika." Jawab orang yang memeluk Shikamaru yang ternyata putri kandungnya sendiri.

Shikamaru lalu berbalik dan mendapati semua anggota keluarganya, ditambah Satoru, Naruto, dan Sakura sedang tersenyum manis. Kayashi yang dari tadi tidak tampak membawa kue tart juga tampak tersenyum. Shikamaru hanya bisa diam di tempat karena saking _shock-_nya. Shikamaru lalu menatap putri kandungnya dengan tatapan _apa-yang-terjadi. _

Yashika yang mengerti akan tatapan ayahnya—Shikamaru langsung mencium kedua pipi Shikamaru dan memeluknya sebentar. "_Otanjoubi Omedetou Nara Shikamaru!_ Tetap menjadi ayah yang malas, bertanggung jawab, _protective, _dan sayang pada kami semua ya?" kata Yashika diiringi senyuman warisan Ino.

"Ini bukan tanggal 22 September." Jawab Shikamaru masih dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau lupa, _Shika-kun?_ Ini hari ulang tahun Nara Shikaku. Kau sendiri yang bilang akan menjadikan ulang tahun Nara Shikaku sebagai Hari Ayah keluarga Nara. Apa otak jeniusmu sudah luntur akibat _acting _Yashika tadi?" tanya Ino sambil menggoda Shikamaru.

"Harusnya aku tahu kalau ini semua hanya _acting _kalian. Semua tangisan Yashika tadi hanya _acting?_" tanya Shikamaru. Semua mengangguk serempak kecuali Kayashi hanya memberikan senyuman tipisnya.

"Kau tidak penasaran Kayashi bisa _acting _seperti tadi?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak. Aku yakin kau pasti yang mengancamnya tidak dapat makan malam selama tiga bulan." Jawab Shikamaru singkat. Ino hanya tertawa pelan kepada suaminya.

"Ayolah Shikamaru! Aku, _Sakura-chan, _dan _Satoru-kun _sudah jauh-jauh untuk merayakan Hari Ayah keluarga Nara." Kata Naruto kepada kepala keluarga _clan _Nara.

"_mendokusai!" _jawab Shikamaru mengeluarkan _trademark_-nya yang sudah menjadi ciri khas keluarga Nara.

"Otak jeniusmu kau ke manakan Shikamaru? Kalau sudah berhubungan dengan orang yang kau cintai pasti otak jeniusmu hilang seketika." Kata Sakura kepada Shikamaru. "Ya waktu di akademi juga begitu, tentunya dengan Yamanaka Ino." Sambung Sakura lagi mengakibatkan Shikamaru dan Ino sama-sama _blushing. _

"Hmm… Paman, ada yang mau aku bicarakan." Kata Satoru kepada Shikamaru.

"Apa?" tanya Shikamaru. "Ini bukan _acting _lagi 'kan?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Bukan. Aku serius. Aku ingin menjadikan Nara Yashika sebagai istriku dan akan menjadikannya ibu dari anak-anakku kelak." Kata Satoru. Tepat saat Satoru menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pipi Yashika berubah menjadi merah. Wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting sekarang.

"Tidak." Jawab Shikamaru mantap. Semua orang yang ada di kediaman Nara itu kaget seketika. Termasuk Kayashi yang akhirnya menunjukkan ekspresi kagetnya lagi. "Tidak sekarang. Aku ingin melihat Yashika menjadi kunoichi hebat seperti ibunya dulu. Umur kalian juga masih 20 tahun belum saatnya untuk menikah." Jawab Shikamaru lagi.

"Aku kira _Touchan _menolak." Jawab Yashika sambil memeluk ayahnya.

"Nanti kalau _Touchan _menolak, kau akan kabur dari rumah dan meninggalkan _Touchan."_ Jawab Shikamaru di sambut suara tawa dari semua orang yang ada di kediaman Nara. Yashika lalu mengeratkan pelukannya kepada ayah terhebatnya.

"_Touchan, _tidak minta penjelasan?" tanya Hikaii sambil tersenyum kepada ayahnya.

"_Touchan _tidak butuh penjelasan, _Hikaii-kun. Touchan _hanya butuh kalian semua." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Ayolah ini sangat merepotkan, bisa kita lanjutkan acaranya? Tanganku pegal membawa kue ulang tahun ini." Kata Kayashi dengan ekspresi kesalnya. Ino segera menggantikan anak bungsunya membawa kue yang cukup besar dengan lilin yang menyala. Kayashi lalu merenggangkan kedua tangannya dan menguap cukup lebar.

"Tiup lilin?" tanya Yashika kepada _Touchan-_nya sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Semoga _Touchan _tetap menjadi ayah yang super hebat untuk kami bertiga dan suami kebanggaan _Kaachan." _kata Hikaii.

"Hn." Jawab Shikamaru singkat. Shikamaru meniup lilin yang disusun menjadi bentuk _love. _Dalam satu tiupan, Shikamaru berhasil mematikan semua lilin yang menyala. Tiba-tiba Ino _respect _memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Shikamaru. Sepasang suami-istri itu langsung _blushing. _

"_Ino-Pig! _Kalian itu sudah menikah, masih saja _blushing!" _ejek Sakura kepada sahabat _pony tail_-nya. Ino hanya menunduk malu seperti Hinata mendengar suara Sakura yang menertawakannya. Tiba-tiba…

CUP

Naruto mencium pipi kanan Sakura dan menyebabkan Sakura _blushing_ seketika. Kini giliran Ino yang menertawakan sahabat _pink-_nya.

"Haha… _Forehead, _kamu juga masih suka _blushing _ketika Naruto menciummu." Kata Ino sambil diiringi suara tawanya.

"_Baka, _mengapa kau menciumku tiba-tiba?" tanya Sakura kepada Naruto. Naruto hanya menatap atap kediaman Nara dan menggaruk lehernya, meskipun lehernya memang tidak gatal.

"Memangnya yang bisa melakukan adegan romantis hanya Shikamaru dan Ino, huh? Kita juga bisa." Jawab Naruto dengan sangat polosnya.

"BERSIAPLAH DI RUMAH NANTI, NAMIKAZE NARUTO!" teriak Sakura.

"_Troublesome." _kata Yashika.

"_Mendokusai." _jawab Hikaii.

"Merepotkan." Jawab Kayashi.

Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Naruto, dan Satoru tiba-tiba memandang ketiga anak keturunan Nara dengan tatapan aneh. Sakura menatap Kayashi dengan tatapan ganas. Naruto menatap Hikaii dengan tatapan _shock. _Sementara, Satoru menatap Yashika dengan cinta. Shikamaru dan Ino memandang ketiga anak mereka.

"Oke… aku salah membiarkan mereka menyebutkan _trademark_-mu, Shikamaru. _Trademark-_mu itu 'kan kata-kata pertama mereka saat belajar berbicara. Shikamaru, kau… HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB!" teriak Ino tiba-tiba.

"Hn. _Troublesome, mendokusai, and _merepotkan." Jawab Shikamaru ringan. Semua orang yang berada di kediaman Nara hanya tertawa mendengarkan jawaban Shikamaru. Orang-orang yang merayakan Hari Ayah Keluarga Nara, bahkan semua warga _Konohagakure _tahu _clan _Nara memang tidak pernah lepas dari yang namanya _troublesome, mendokusai, _dan merepotkan.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

.

.

Fict **SHIKAINO **one-shoot untuk event **#ShadowMindFather **yang di laksanakan oleh **(a) SHIKAINO_FC **di twitter. Semoga masuk tema ya? Perjuangan! Banyak gangguannya apalagi tergoda untuk membalas mention-mention kece dari _#CSIF ~_

**_BIG THANKS_**to Azka-_neechan _yang mau repot-repot kasih gambaran buat anaknya NaruSaku, aku ambil Satoru aja ya? _#CSIF _yang mau kasih support aku dan menunggu fict ini di publish. Love youu

Semoga para readers yang baca fict ini suka sama fict-nya terutama bagian ending *_gommenasai!*_

Fict ini dikhususkan untuk semua pecinta pairing aku tidak mengecewakan **SHIKAINO** SHIPPER yaa?

Ah… ya yang berminat ikutan event bisa hubungi saya lewat PM kok :) Dengan senang hati saya akan menjelaskannya sampai kalian mengerti.

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian yaa lewat kotak review yang di bawah.. entah isinya berupa saran, pujian, kritikan, atau apapun itu!

_Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu!__  
_Salam cahaya cinta **SHIKAINO**,

Yola-ShikaIno  
_(The Light of C-SIF)_


End file.
